The present invention relates to an LCD having a driving device capable of compensating image data so as to improve the quality of the image produced by the LCD.
Compared to cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are typically thinner but have a relatively narrower viewing angle. In an effort to improve the narrow viewing angle of LCDs, various types of liquid crystal alignment techniques have recently been developed, such as patterned vertical alignment (PVA), multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA), super-patterned vertical alignment (S-PVA), and the like.
In the S-PVA type of LCD, each of the pixels includes two subpixels, and the two subpixels include main and sub pixel electrodes, respectively. In order to form domains having a different gray value within one pixel, two different sub-voltages are applied to the main and sub pixel electrodes, respectively. Since the eyes of a viewer of the display perceive an intermediate value between those generated by the two different sub-voltages, the gamma curve of the display is modified to an intermediate gray, thereby preventing a degradation of the side viewing angle of the display.
Recently, S-PVA types of LCDs have begun to employ a method of dynamic capacitance compensation (DCC) in order to enhance the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules thereof. The DCC method applies a compensated gray scale value to a present frame that is a function of a target gray scale value of the present frame and the gray scale value of a previous frame. The display compensates the input gray scale value to generate a compensated gray scale value before dividing it into the two sub-gray scale values, and then generates the two sub-gray scale values based on the compensated gray scale value. However, when the two sub-gray scale values are generated on the basis of the compensated gray scale value, the S-PVA type liquid crystal display cannot then apply an optimized compensated gray scale value to the two subpixels, thereby resulting in a deterioration of the response speed and image quality of the display.